


Knowing what really matters...👨❤️💋👨❤️❣️

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Dead Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Future Mage Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, Last Kiss, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Derek Hale, Time Travel, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek will do anything to save Stiles...Even travel back in time...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Kudos: 65





	Knowing what really matters...👨❤️💋👨❤️❣️

**Author's Note:**

> New Story Alert !
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> And sont hesitate to read some more stories ;)

Derek fell into the ground his eyes full of tears roaring in pain.

Stiles laid in front of him; half-dead

“You know what you have to do..” the mage whispered before he drew his last breath.

“I will baby... I promise I will save you” Derek replied before he burst into tears.

He would fix this.

No matter the cost..

-/-

_A few hours later.._

_In a parallel universe..._

“Stiles you need to come here... Like now...” Derek barks and disconnects the call.

Stiles is out of his bed in a flash, putting on whatever he finds first and drives as fast as he can towards the loft.

He runs up the stairs and finds himself breathless in front of the metallic door of the loft.

He slides the door gasping for breath as he searches for the werewolf.

“Derek what's wrong?” Who's hurt?” he walks towards the living room where Derek sits, his back towards him reading some notes; or at least who Stiles thought Derek was.

The man is Derek..or at least an older version of the werewolf that Stiles knows.

Same face, a couple of laugh wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, longer beard with quite a few grey hair decorating it, more buff but at the same time he looks softer around the edges.

“Hello Stiles...” the older werewolf says, smiling towards the human and gets up hugging him tight and scenting him (not that younger Derek cares, he just growls hearing Stiles' heart beat sky rocket from the other room).

The real Derek, the young Derek, shows up from the kitchen holding two glasses of water and then it clicks.

“There is two of you?” Stiles asks with a high peached voice.

“How... When....??? Der.. What's going on?” the boy demands to know squeezing his eyes, questioning, in a way that both werewolves in the room find adorable.

“Curious as always.” the other Derek grins looking up and down the human making him blush.

“Stop that...” the young Derek growls and Stiles shakes his head trying to avoid the eyes of the older Derek who's obviously checking him out.

“How... I mean who is he?” Stiles asks clearly confused.

“He is me...” Derek answers and gives the other man the glass of water sitting next to himself.

“What?” Stiles squirls amased.

“For real? Like time travel is a thing?” Stiles questions and the older werewolf laughs.

“Adorable” he whispers and young Derek whispers back “Shut up..” he turns to look at the human's face again.

“In a way yes?? Magic is real and I used a powerful spell to come back.. I need your help..” the werewolf explains.

“I came back to warn you... About a warlock...” the older Derek continues.

“Tonight the Nementon will call upon a druid.. He, Trevor, is a young ambitious man who is going to take advantage of it's power and hurt people.. And particularly the one, I love the most.. My mate... We tried to stop him... But we failed. I had no option but to come back and stop him before he gets access to that kind of power. If Trevor never discovered Nementon, he would never be a dark druid and we will save at least 20 people for getting brutally murdered. Including my mate..” the older werewolf explains.

“Derek.. well young Derek... Needs to reclaim the land of our ancestors and bury a Hale item in the four corners of the earth.

The Nementon will be under werewolf protection, so will its magic. Trevor will never claim it and problem solved” old Derek says and gets up looking for the bag he brought with him.

Stiles keeps staring at the older version of Derek and tries to banish every sinful thought that crosses his mind.

_Magic is real?_

_How can Derek look hotter than he did?_

_How any of this is even possible?_

_Its a werewolf thing? A Hale thing? Or just a Derek thing..._

_And Derek has a mate now.._

_Because of course he does..._

Stiles tries and fails not to feel sad about the new information.

“Cool... Cool... We can do that...” Stiles clears his throat and looks down trying to avoid the young Derek who can probably smell his every thought.

_Shit!!_

“Here..” Derek says to his younger self.

“Mum's necklace, dad's watch, Laura's favourite shirt, Dylan's teddy bear.. and a map of the preserve” the werewolf says and gives the items to young Derek's hands.

“Place them on the indicated spots and repeat the words in the back. You have to be in your beta form looking towards the moon.

Derek turns the page and reads.

_Once upon a time,_

_This land was mine..._

_Now its time to claim back,_

_my family's heritage to the land..._

“Catchy!!” Stiles comments older Derek smiles warmly at him while the younger glares.

“Does this mean that Derek, will have the power of the Nementon?” Stiles asks “Is not dangerous or anything right?” the human asks.

“No extra powers. He will be the protector of the land.... Like he was always meant to be. No magic... He already has enough...” the wise werewolf explains and Stiles nods.

“You need to leave now if you're gonna make it till midnight...” grey-beard werewolf declares.

Derek looks at Stiles and then back at his family's objects clearly emotional.

Stiles gets closer to the werewolf and squeezes softly his shoulder.

“You need to do this now ok? Then we can talk about it... Or not... Whatever you are comfortable with. But right now... You need to protect all those people.. ok?” Stiles instructs softly. “I can come with you... If you want..” the human suggests.

“No.... You will only slow me down...” Derek barks and collects the stuff that his future self gave him.

“Stay here.” he orders and disappears to his room to grab his jacket.

Stiles is on the verge of tears but he closes his eyes and tries to collect himself.

“I better go then...” he whispers and gets up.

“You are not going anywhere....” older Derek orders with a soft voice and a sympathetic look on his face.

“I want you here...Please?” he asks with a voice that Stiles can't believe it belongs to Derek.

“Ok...” Stiles answers and wipes his tears away when his Derek shows up.

“I'll be back shortly...” He watches Stiles and knows that the human is sad. He stands watching him, blaming himself for whatever hurt he caused the boy until he hears future Derek say.

“Go we are on a tight schedule. He will stay... I'll talk to him..”.

Derek nods and disappears.

Stiles hears the door closing and cant keep the tears running down his cheeks.

The older Derek nears the human, sits by his side and asks. “Can I hug you?” and Stiles nods frantically.

The werewolf collects him in his arms, with ease and places on his knees. The older wolf surrounds him carefully and holds him tenderly; Stiles practically melts inside the warm embrace. There are sniffs but the human calms like a baby when then the werewolf starts rubbing his back softly.

“He only said it because he wants you safe and warm in the loft. He is a brut but he has the best intentions in heart..He cares about you and he trust you immensely...” Derek says with a soft voice treating Stiles like a child. The human both love and hates it at the same time.

“You are good at this..” Its all that Stiles says... “I've had a lot of practice...” the werewolf responds and Stiles is jealous again.

Derek smiles and places a soft kiss in the hair of the human. “So you seem to have grown into me in the future...” the teenager comments. “You are my best friend...” Derek responds honestly.

“I am?” Stiles asks and Derek nods.

“Cool” Stiles says. “So you have me as your best friend and a good mate... Things are working out for you... I'm glad.” the boy says and wipes the last tears away.

“Yes I'm good I'm happy... Things work out for you too so don't worry..” Derek winks and makes Stiles blush.

He squeezes him a bit and scents his neck with his beard. Stiles chuckles and tries to stay still. The werewolf makes this weird noise of happiness and makes Stiles' heart ache. The human holds him tight in return. Stiles knows that he is never going to hold the Derek of his dreams in his arms so this is all he has. A hug from future Derek. Its enough...

Stiles has his eyes closed and the warmth from Derek's arms makes him feel sleepy. Derek smiles places a few soft kisses on the forehead of the human and picks him up placing him on Derek's bed; on the werewolf's side. He sits by his side and watches him with a happy look on his face thinking he made it. Young Derek will make it and they will save him; Stiles will be safe.

“Hey Der? Tell me something good about the future...” Stiles mumbles hiding his face on the pillow making the werewolf laugh..

“Always curious... You know I can't share much... Hmmm.. Let me think...You get a pet... You love it... She finds you and its love at first sight..” Derek confesses and pushes a lock away from Stiles' hair who smiles falling asleep.

“Don't leave me...” Stiles begs before he falls into deep sleep.

“I will never leave you my love...” Derek promises and seals his promise with a sweet kiss on the cheek of the sleeping human.

He gazes upon the sleeping form of Stiles until he hears Derek coming back.

He meets him on the entrance of the building pushing him against the nearest surface with force.

“What the hell.. I did it! Why the hell are you doing this?” young Derek wonders.

“If you ever talk to him like that.. Make him sad... I swear to god...” older Derek growls flashing his red eyes and revealing his status...

“Alpha....” Derek whispers breathless. “How...?”

The Alpha smirks evilly.... “That's not important. All that matters is _him_.. Do you hear me? **He** is everything....” and young Derek only nods knowing how true the Alpha's words are.

_Stiles is special... Like every werewolf mate. He is stubborn and brave, selfless when it comes to the people he loves. He saved Derek more times that he could count. He even went against Scott to protect what he believed it was right. His future self was right... Stiles meant everything to both of them. His harbouring feelings for the human were haunting his dreams. The born werewolf tried to stay away.. He failed. He wanted Stiles like a lunatic. He wanted him since the first time he laid eyes upon the human. He was drawn to him, like magnet. He would do anything for Stiles. And his future self was right. They already had too much darkness in their lives, he would do anything he could to make Stiles a little better; maybe in this way he would find some sort of serenity in his._

The young Derek only nods and looks upstairs. “He fell asleep. Don't screw this up...” the Alpha warns growling.

“I won't... I promise...” the younger werewolf confesses.

“Good, I have to go now.. You'll be ok Derek... I promise...” the Alpha confesses before he disappears into the darkness.

The younger werewolf walks upstairs finding Stiles sleeping on his side of bed cuddling his pillow. _He looks like an angel_ ; it's all that Derek can think of.

He takes off his jacket and lays next to the human. Stiles shifts and seeks the warmth that is cuddling his body. He exhales deeply and nuzzles his nose like a puppy in the clothed chest of the born wolf. Derek can only smile and hold him in return. He can't sleep. He has better things to do.. Thinking everything his future self told him, the man at his arms.

Stiles opens his eyes after a while his breath and heart beat are fast, trying to figure out where he is and what's going on..

“Shh.. You are at the loft.. You are safe..” Derek assures him and Stiles melts back into the warm embrace.

“Is he back? Everything went ok?” the human asks.

“Yes...Everything is good. I placed all the objects on the marked spots and he left..” Derek responds.

Stiles turns to look at him then, shocked that young Derek is the one holding him.

“What's wrong?” Derek asks confused as Stiles goes rigid.

“He left and you are holding me?” the human asks.

“Yes...” the werewolf responds.

“Why?” Stiles presses “ I thought you hated me..” the boy continues.

“I don't. Never did and never will. You are special to me.. You always have been I know I get harsh with you... Maybe more than I should... But you push all of my buttons and drive me crazy in every possible way and honestly I couldn't imagine my life without you...” Derek confesses and Stiles smiles and squeezes the werewolf a little tighter.

“I love you..” Stiles confesses.

“Then I'm a lucky man...Because I don't deserve you...” the werewolf whispers. “I love you too Stiles... I think I always will..” Derek whispers and leans to kiss the human's lips.

Stiles kisses him back and folds himself around the werewolf who holds him tight squeezing his ass.

Stiles smiles and deepens the kiss moaning softly.

“Don't leave me” Stiles whispers.

“Never baby... I will never leave you..” the werewolf promises (for the second time that night) and claims the lips of the human again.

-/-

Derek burgs into the loft and screams Stiles name.

“Stiles!!!” he yells and walks into the bedroom finding his mate laying on their bed half-asleep whispering “What? Who is on fire?” Stiles wonders and looks towards his husband and mate.

Derek is onto him kissing feverishly making the human melt into the kiss. “Hey Der what's up?” Stiles asks.

Derek is scenting him placing soft kisses all over his neck and face scenting him and leaving wounded noises.

“You're ok.” he whispers again and again loudly to himself, to make sure that Stiles is alive and well on his arms.

Stiles holds him tight in return answering his mate. “I'm here love.. I wont leave you...” Stiles looks at him deep in the eyes and kisses him hard.

They make love; its sloppy, passionate, claiming, its perfect!

Once they're done Derek explains what happened and Stiles only question is...

“How was it?” the human asks.

“Messy... You were adorable and I was oblivious.” the Alpha comments.

“I remember you holding me for the first time...How safe it felt.. How right...” Stiles confesses.

“And I was so afraid that after everything you would reject me.. I deserved it..” Derek explains.

“I would never...I loved you... I was in love with you since the first time I laid eyes upon you..” the human whispers.

“We've come a long way since then..” Derek replies and places a soft kiss on the cheek of the human.

“Do you eve regret it?” Stiles asks looking at the werewolf who seems confused. “Me.. us...” he explains.

“Every day...” Derek replies playfully and Stiles looks at him pretending to be mad.

“I wouldn't trade you for the world Michieslaw Stilinski..” Derek declares and kisses the human passionately.

“I would go to hell and back to have you in my arms...” the Alpha promises and leans for another kiss.

“Maybe next time I'll be the one travelling back in time to save you.. I would love to see you young again...” Stiles responds and gets on top of the werewolf.

“Tired of this old man already...???” Derek quirks his eyebrow and tries not to laugh...

“Hmmm no... I just wish I could live all our firsts again.. First hug, kiss, date... first time I became yours... and you mine..” Stiles smiles pretending to be thinking... “Lick those glorious abs for the first time..Feel you inside me..” Stiles whispers seductively and bites softly his mate's neck...

“But no... I wouldn't trade you Derek Hale for the world either.”

Stiles concludes and kisses the Alpha deeply.

“Till death tear us apart...”Derek whispers breathless.

“Or...Who knows??? Maybe even after that..” Stiles winks and dives for another kiss.

The end.!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos kudos kudos...
> 
> And let me know if u liked it ;)


End file.
